


A Break In The Loneliness

by N30N



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, So yeah, dumb title, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N30N/pseuds/N30N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break In The Loneliness

You helped her move in.

Memories of that day are still distinct in your mind, even if the details have been blurred over the time that she lived here. It was October, but your hometown didn't represent the fall very well. Sure, auburn birch leaves still jittered down from their branches, crunching underneath excited stomps, there was even a little bit of wind chill. But other than that, sticky heat still beat down on the pavement, and afternoon showers still slicked the roads.

You had left your fairly empty apartment, boredom hollowing out your thoughts. With the intent of pacing about in your complex's parking lot, you had sped down two floors when you ran into her struggling to drag and shove a comfortable looking black futon up the stairs.

Her strain was completely evident, so you slowed your step, and made some pointless note about her struggle. After you were the only one laughing, you quietly helped her by lifting the futon up on each step. You wished you weren't such a lousy help, but you hadn't gotten the chance to hit the gym across the street.

It wasn't long before you felt a strange connection with the girl. She had raven hair, the spaghetti curls usually tied up in a pony. Attractive was kind of an understatement, in your opinion, and her dark eyes always seemed to lock curiously onto yours.

It seemed like no time before she had moved her things into your apartment, even if neither of you outspokenly stated that it was going to happen. It was more her choice than yours, but you didn't mind much, if at all. It was nice having her there. Your room had been so empty and lonely before, like a void holding you captive. It was much more... Homely, now.

When she was moving her furniture in, she set out two lawn chairs on the rusted metal balcony clinging onto faded tan walls outside. You didn't like that balcony, it used to make you anxious to stand out there. Afraid of falling, mostly. You wouldn't be sitting with her out there, probably.

You had always been a prankster, and having someone that couldn't get angry with you was the greatest. Having always become a major insomniac recently, you liked to sneak out from sitting quietly on the end of the uncomfortably shared twin bed, and walk around the house to fiddle with things.

Moved keys, turned over photographs, normal little things that she wouldn't notice unless she looked. It always made you laugh when she brushed the missing or moved items on her own incompetence. She never seemed to acknowledge that you might be the one doing it.

Halloween reared it's ugly head very soon. Well, ugly for her. She seemed to despise your very favorite holiday. It was full of costumes and candies and children begging for things from strangers. Safe fun. She preferred to turn the lights off on her flat and quietly watch horror movies. 

You would quietly get up from your spot beside her, and flip the outside lights on, causing kids to knock and wait for their treats, unaware of your trick. She got annoyed at first, having turned her light of twice, before seeming visibly spooked. It was not the first time you'd heard her talk to herself, but it was the oddest. Little mutters of Maybe It's Haunted.

You snickered to yourself, and she shot an unsteady glance in your direction, before flicking her bedroom lamp on and going to bed. You stayed up like always, and flipped through another book you had read a hundred times before.

A moth or so later she invited some guy over. You were annoyed, obviously, even if they acted more friendly than anything. He was way too solid for you to pick any sort of fight, plus the guy actually seemed kind of nice. Still, you passive aggressively banged noisily against the cabinets in the kitchen. She seemed frightened by your actions, but he acted more confused than anything. After she yelled for you to stop, he left with her.

You couldn't leave with them, or do anything about it, so you just say and read. It's all you could do. That, and hide her favorite shoes under the sink.

After a week she came home, and you whispered quiet apologies in her ear after she finally managed to get to sleep. You even laid next to her and watch the goosebumps rise on her arms following the trail of your touch. It was a nice night, you think.

The chill on Valentines Day didn't delay the surprise you prepared for her. A sharp rap on the door, and the noise of absconding footsteps alerted you, and her, of its arrival. A bouquet of exactly four brilliantly orange roses was brought inside and placed bunched together in a vase. She didn't seem to realize that you had snuck onto her computer to order them, but they made her happy, anyways.

It was April then, and she cried. You never felt comfortable listening in on the quite conversations she had on the phone, but you would check the caller ID after she had hung up and holed herself up in a dark bedroom. Her sister had been calling fairly regularly, and you'd just assumed something had happened in the family. You couldn't bring yourself to upset her even more by asking.

You would just slip as quietly as you could into the room, and maneuver yourself carefully onto the bed beside her, trying not to make much of a dent in the cool sheets. She would wake up with hands that had dropped haplessly off the small bed tucked nearly at her sides, the displaced covers tucked neatly into the mattress, and mussed up strands of hair tucked neatly behind her ears. It made you feel sick when she looked unhappy, so you would try your hardest to make it look like everything was normal. Normal, and fine.

You wished you could tell her how sad you used to be. Nothin ever felt right, or whole. It felt like everyone, including you, tried so painfully hard at just simply existing, and that it was all useless anyways. Everyone would die anyways. You sure did. It was strange to see her look out from the sixth floor balcony you had plummeted off of, on purpose for the most part. Something very frightening drew you to the railing whenever you went out their now.

Everything was okay now, though. You had her, even if just speaking risked frightening her away forever. You couldn't leave the complex to go with her, and just thinking of her being genuinely afraid of you made you nearly disgusted in yourself. Eventually your pranking would have to stop too, or she would become to aware of the strangeness in her flat. The ghost.

You loved her, and that was decided the days after she moved into your former home and, as stupid as it sounded when you were alive, your final resting place. The thing was, this wouldn't be her final resting place, you hoped at least. Selfishness made you hope that she would stay here alone for her whole life, but it just wasn't going to happen. You could never ask her to stay, or she would just leave even sooner.

You loved her, but there was no way in Hell (on Earth? in Limbo? God knows what sort of medium you're actually in) that she would ever even know you existed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it haha


End file.
